1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-linkable coating composition comprising a fluorine-containing elastomeric copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copolymer of a fluoroolefin of the formula: EQU CF.sub.2 .dbd.CXY (I)
wherein X and Y are the same or different and a fluorine atom of a chlorine atom and a perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) provides a wide variety of materials from a resinous one to an elastomeric one. The copolymer of this kind can be molded to form mechanical parts such as O-rings, flange seals, gasket stocks, pump diaphragms and liners and is particularly useful when special resistances against heat and/or corrosive liquids are required.
Although the elastomeric copolymer has excellent liquid resistance, it is very expensive so that it is not economical to produce a whole article from the elastomeric copolymer. If the elastomeric copolymer were formulated in the form of a coating composition and applied on a surface of an article, it would find more and more application fields. However, there are known few solvents in which the fluorine-containing elastomeric copolymers can be dissolved or dispersed.